The Mario Award Show
by Champ 15
Summary: Just something random I put up. Toadsowrth host a night where people from the Mario-verse get awards, awards include best Male Character, best couple, worst character, hardest Boss, and best Mario Game. ONE-SHOT


**So I had this Random Idea in my head and so I started writing it, yeah, this will be a one-shot, but I hope you all like it.**

"IT'S BIG," Toadsworth shouted.

"IT'S EPIC!"

"IT'S WILD!"

"IT'S AMAZING!"

"IT'S THE SUPER MARIO AWARD SHOW!" Toadsworth screamed, "Hosted by, well, _ME_, Toadsworth the old, funny Toad who is excited."

The audience was cheering loudly, there were many of the most popular, meanest, cutest, characters in the Mario universe, and all of them were dressed nicely, since this night was very important to most of them, many of them have been nominated for one of the special awards. There would only be a few winners and many people wouldn't win. Who will win an award, and who will lose?

"Well," Toadsworth announced, "We better get started since we don't have all night."

"Yes we do," a random Boo in the audience shouted.

"Your right," laughed Toadsowrth, "We do have all night, so let's start with the first award, being presented by Sonic the Hedgehog."

The audience cheered as Sonic the hedgehog walked onto the stage.

"How is everyone doing," Sonic cheered, everyone clapped, "Well that's great and I am very proud to present this first award, are you guys curious to see who's nominated for it?"

Everyone clapped.

"Well, enjoy this clip…"

The screen got bright and it had the words, _"Best Male Playable Character"_

"_Nominees are…._

_**Mario**__ from __Super Mario Galaxy 2__,"_

A scene showed, Mario jumped into the air, avoiding the lava that was being caused from Bowser. The crowd cheered.

"_**Toad**__ from __New Super Mario Bros. Wii,__"_

Toad smiled as he saw himself entering the store and buying a fire mushroom. Toad had a really positive mood. And the crowd clapped.

"_**Yoshi**__ from __Mario Party 8__,"_

The crowd went wild, a scene were Yoshi was shaking the can bottle was shown. And at the end, the scene showed him beating Wario.

"_**Donkey Kong**__ from __Super Smash Bros. Brawl__,"_

Donkey Kong cheered, as he saw himself protecting Diddy Kong and sacrificing his own life for Diddy Kong, what a hero.

"_And __**Luigi**__ from __New Super Mario Bros. Wii__,"_

A scene showed, Luigi who was in the snow, waiting for some type of miracle and a Hammer Bro. was about to hurt him, Luigi laughed.

"Which one of these 5 will win," Sonic asked as he opened the winner envelope, "And the winner, of Best Male Playable Character is….

YOSHI!"

Yoshi smiled, the crowd cheered, Yoshi got up and went on the stage. Sonic the hedgehog gave Yoshi the gold trophy, and engraved was Best Male Character!

"I can't thank you guys enough for this award," Yoshi smiled, "I didn't think that I would get an award like this in a million years, joining Mario and his friends, I never thought that I would be this famous of a Dinosaur. I thought that I'd get make fun of being an ugly green fellow, but I was wrong, and I thank you a lot for this award, it means a lot."

The crowd, cheered. And Yoshi took his seat.

"The next award will be present by Zelda and Amy Rose!"

The crowd clapped as Zelda, who was wearing a nice, lilac colored dress, and Amy, who was wearing a rose colored dress came onto the stage.

"We are SUPER glad to be presenting this award," smiled Amy Rose, "And I saw who was nominated and I totally freaked out."

"Everyone who got nominated deserves it," smiled Zelda, "Now here's a clip for Best Female Playable Character."

"_BEST FEMALE PLAYABLE CHARACTER: Nominees are,_

_**Princess Daisy**__ from __Mario Party 8,__"_

Daisy smiled gratefully, and a clip was shown where she won a star on the Shy Guy Express. Daisy cried when she saw that moment.

"_**Toadette**__ from __Mario Kart Wii__,"_

A guy shouted "I LOVE YOU TOADETTE" in the audience. Toadette smiled and she saw herself driving through Maple Tree way and she crossed the finish line.

"_**Princess Peach**__ from __Super Paper Mario__,"_

The crowd cheered. Peach was happy to get nominated for this award. The clipped showed herself fighting Super Dimentio and not giving up.

"_**Tiny Kong**__ from __Super Mario Sluggers__,"_

Tiny Kong was shocked when she saw her name. A scene showed Tiny batting in Mario Stadium, she hit the ball and got a home-run.

"_And __**Goombella**__, from __Paper Mario: Thousand Year Doors__,"_

Goombella had the 'OMG' look on her face. The crowd cheered and Goombella did a head-hit and a tattle on the Shadow Queen.

"Well," Zelda said, "I guess it is time to announce who won…. And the winner is…."

Amy Rose opened the envelope and looked at the name and then shouted,

"PRINCESS PEACH!"

Princess Peach's jaw dropped and the crowd went wild. Peach stood up and walked to the stage, she hugged Zelda and Amy and then she took the trophy, Amy gave her the microphone.

"Wow," Peach smiled, "Is this trophy, really mine? I mean, I NEVER thought I'd win this award. Everyone girl nominated deserves this award also and I believe that with the bottom of my heart. I can't thank you guys enough for this great award."

Peach got off the stage and the crowd clapped. Then Toadsworth came on the stage again.

"Thanks Peach, Zelda, and Amy, the three of you would make a great team," laughed Toadsworth, "Now; I'd like you to meet Marth, who will present are next award."

The crowd screamed as Marth walked onto the stage.

"HI EVERYONE!" Marth cheered, "I am proudly here to present, and amazing award, that very few people get, it's called the Out Cast award, it goes to a person who has been in only one or two games that deserves to be in another, and without question… let's watch a clip."

The screen was bright and the words _"OUTCAST AWARD!"_ was shown.

"Nominees for Outcast are,

_**Goombella**__, from __Paper Mario: The Thousand Years Door__,"_

Goombella was surprised she got nominated for something, twice, a scene showed her looking in her book, asking Mario, "Have you heard of Rainbow Fuzzies?"

"_**Fawful**__ from __Mario and Luigi: Super Star Sega,__"_

Fawful smiled as the crowd clapped, a scene showed Fawful talking to Cacktella about something really important, something too important, it couldn't be shown.

"_**Kylie Koopa **__from __Mario and Luigi, Partners in Time__,"_

Kylie smiled from the audience and the crowd smiled also. A scene showed Kylie taking many pictures of Princess Shroob, who hated it.

"_And __**Dimentio**__, from __Super Paper Mario__."_

Dimentio cheered from the audience, who was excited. A scene showed Dimentio with the Chaos Hearts and he was going to destroy the worlds.

"Only four people were nominated for this award," Marth said, "So there chances of winning this award is a 25% chance, all of them deserve it," Marth opened the envelope, "The winner of the Outcast award is…

GOOMBELLA!"

Goombella smiled from the audience, and she stood up and as the audience cheered, she gladly got onto the stage and accepted the trophy from Marth.

"I totally agree with you guys," Goombella laughed, "It would be an amazing thing to come back and play in another Mario Game, it would mean a lot to me. I loved the adventure I had and I can't wait for more to come. I want to thank you all for this great award. Thank You."

Goombella skipped to her seat as the audience clapped for her and congratulated her.

"Now," Toadsworth said, "I'd like to introduce King Dedede who will announce the next award."

King Dedede walked onto the stage wearing some ugly, black and white checkered shirt, the audience laughed as he entered.

"I know, my clothes are bad," he said, "So let's get this award over with so I don't look stupid. This award is the Best Villains Award…."

"_BEST VILLAIN AWARD: Nominees are…_

_**Bowser Jr.**__ from __Super Mario Sunshine__,"_

The crowd clapped, and Bowser Jr. smiled, a scene showed him kidnapping the Princess and then showed him turning into Shadow Mario.

"_**Mr. L. **__from __Super Paper Mario__,"_

Mr. L. couldn't make the award, so Luigi was there to fill his place, which was interesting since they look alike; anyway, the crowd clapped a scene showed Mr. L. and his 'Brobot'.

"_**Bowser**__ from __Super Mario Galaxy__,"_

Bowser roared in victory. The crowds applaud and a scene was shown where Bowser had Princess Peach and they were charging to the black hole.

"_**Petey Piranha**__ from __Super Mario Sunshine__,"_

Petey was shocked he got nominated, he never got nominated in his LIFE. So that was amazing for him, a scene showed him throwing up on Mario. The crowd laughed.

"Only four people got nominated," King Dedede said, "And I wonder who will win , I have the results."

King Dedede opened his envelope.

"BOWSER!"

Bowser cheered until King Dedede said, "IS NOT THE WINNER!"

"COME ON!" Bowser cried, "I'm the best villain, I'm supposed to be the winner you idiot, no wonder why we were never friends in the first place. UGH!"

"The real winner is Bowser Jr.!"

The crowd clapped and Bowser Jr. had a priceless reaction. Bowser Jr., gladly got onto the stage and grabbed the trophy from King Dedede and then said a few words:

"I won this?" Bowser Jr. asked shocked, "I mean, am I seriously the coolest villain around? That's amazing and I'm glad I have so many people out here you love me and trust me, I love all you guys too. Thank you VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY much for this AWESOME award."

Bowser Jr. Then went to his seat and everyone around him high fived him.

"So we have had the male character, female character, outcast character, and villain character, you won't believe what the next award is. Here's Olimar who will present the next award, since he won it before."

Olimar walked onto the stage, smiling greatfully.

"Hey all!" Olimar said, "I won this amazing award and trust me, EVERYONE would want this award, I wanted this award BADLY when I got it and SURPRISENLY, I got this AWARD."

The audience was silent, and there were no crickets to chirp.

"Watch this clip…"

"_WORST CHARACTER AWARD!"_

The crowd went from dead silent, to the loudest audience that has been heard in centuries.

"_Nominees are…._

_**Olimar**__, from __Super Smash Bros. Brawl__,"_

"Uhh," Olimar said as he saw himself getting hit by Donkey Kong, "I'm not a Mario Character, why am I on the list?"

"_**Birdo**__, from __Mario Party 8__,"_

"WHAT!" cried Birdo as the audience cheered. A clip showed Birdo losing to Dry Bones in Blasso Lasso. Birdo decided to run out of the room, chased by Yoshi.

"_**O'Chunks **__from __Super Paper Mario__,"_

"OKAY, NOW THIS IS UNFAIR!" O'Chunks screamed, the audience clapped, O'Chunks was being beat up by Mario.

"_**Bootler**__ from __Paper Mario__,"_

"I'm not mad," Bootler said, "Because I know I won't win." The crowd cheered and a scene showed Bootler blowing in Bow's handkerchief.

"_And __**Madam Flurrie**__ from __Paper Mario Thousand Years Door__."_

"I KNEW I'D GET NOMINATED FOR SOMETHING!" Cheered Flurrie, "KNEW IT, KNEW IT!" The crowd screamed like there was no tomorrow, super duper loud noises. A scene showed Flurrie kissing Mario.

"I don't like that scene," said Mario.

"And the winner for Worst Character goes to," Olimar opened the envelope and quickly looked at the name and read it…

"MADAM FLURRIE!"

"I won something?" said Flurrie, "OH MY GOSH!"

Flurrie quickly ran up to the stage and quickly shook Olimar's hand and stole the trophy.

"I am still in SHOCK that I won this AWESOME trophy and I think that you guys are the best people on the face of the earth, and I still have no idea what award I just won is and I don't care what it is I am just glad that I won an award."

The audience clapped and the confused Flurrie took a seat in the audience.

"Now, let's welcome Ness and Samus who will present the next award!"

Everyone clapped except for some one guy who said, "I HATE YOU WITH A FIERY PASSION!" Ness ignored him, just like a good boy and walked to the microphone.

"Is everyone having a great time?" Samus asked, everyone cheered yes except for the one person who hates Ness and said "NO!"

"Well, I'm here to present the next award," Ness said, "the Best Cracked Pairing Award, we looked at Mario characters and made some interesting couples, which one is the best, who knows?"

"Why we're both of us asked to do this?" Samus asked.

"Enjoy the clip," Ness said before answering Samus.

"BEST CRACKED PAIRING, Nominees are…

_**Mona and Mario**__neither have been in a game together__."_

Mona started to blush and Mario had no idea that this was coming, but there was a scene were Mario said, "Her Eyes are Gorgeous."

"I hate this pair," Peach said to Mario, who agreed.

"_**Toadette and Bowser Jr.**__ both from __Super Mario Sluggers__."_

Toadette tried not to look at the clip, Bowser Jr. had no comment, the audience clapped though and a clip showed Bowser Jr. Helping Toadette hit a home-run.

"OH MY, I remember that," Smiled Toadette.

"_**Rosalina and Waluigi**__, from __Mario Kart Wii__,"_

"SAY WHAT?" Waluigi screamed, and he saw Rosalina laughed. A scene showed both of them racing to the finish line.

"_**Dixie Kong and Bowser Jr.**__ from __Super Mario Sluggers__!"_

"THAT DESERVES TO WIN," smiled Dixie Kong as she saw a scene were both of them were trying to catch a ball and they ran into each other.

"_And __**Luigi and Brido **__from __Mario Party 8__."_

Someone from the audience shouted, "BEST COUPLE EVER!" just like Birdo, Luigi ran out outside. A scene showed them working to make a cake.

"Now it's time to present who wins this award," Ness said. Samus opened the envelope and read the name… or should I say NAMES

"ROSALINA AND WALUIGI!" shouted Samus.

At the same time, 2/3 of the audience said "WHAT?" Rosalina stood up and smiled and Waluigi did the same and they both ended up walking to the stage together and both of them got a trophy and a nice package of flowers.

"I can't believe we won this award," Waluigi said, "Did you have any idea this was coming?"

"Not at all," smiled Rosalina, "And I think we should go out."

The audience clapped.

"I'll see you at your house 5:00 tomorrow," Waluigi laughed, "Thanks for the award, I now have a girlfriend."

The audience cheered and both Waluigi and Rosalina went back to their seats.

"Thanks Ness and Samus," Toadsworth said, "You two would make an amazing couple, anyway, we will now continue are awards, this time, we have Ganondorf and Eggman, who will present the next award."

The audience roared as Eggman and Ganondorf walked onto the stage, both were dressed nice and had 'okay' smiles.

"Welcome," Eggman said, "Eggman and I are here only to announce this awesome award."

"It's great," Eggman said.

"It's amazing."

"It's the hardest Boss award."

"Enjoy the clip."

"_HARDEST BOSS AWARD: Nominees are,_

_**Cackletta's Soul**__ from __Mario and Luigi: Super Star SEGA__."_

The soul nor Cackletta could make it to the award night, so there was no one there for them, the audience clapped and a clipped showed Cacktella's soul punching Luigi's face.

"_**Shadow Queen**__ from __Paper Mario: Thousand Year Doors__,"_

Shadow Queen was in the audience, she smiled and the audience cheered. A scene showed her gaining 20 lives and making Mario and Vivian lose 14 HP at the same time.

"_**Bowser**__ from __Super Mario Galaxy__,"_

Bowser cheered from the audience, and the audience was excited also. A scene showed Bowser running around and damaging Mario heavily.

"_**Princess Shroob**__ from __Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time__," _

Princess Shroob bragged that she got nominated and her sister didn't, but in the clip, it showed both of them scaring Princess Peach and roaring loudly.

"_And __**Bonetail**__ from __Paper Mario: Thousand Year Doors__."_

The audience cheered and Bonetail roared in excited, his brother and sister, Gloom and Hooktail, were both there. A scene showed Bonetail poisoning Bobbery and Flurrie.

"Bouldergeist was close, but didn't make it," Eggman shouted.

"You weren't supposed to day that," Ganondorf said, "Anyway, the winner is…

THE SHADOW QUEEN!"

The audience couldn't agree more, Shadow Queen got up and went to the stage to accept the award.

"Four years ago I became one of the best villains around, but sadly, I didn't get nominated for that award," The Shadow Queen said, "I do agree that I am the hardest boss and I probably could kill all of you right now but if I did that, I would die for good and I don't want that to happen… so thank you very much for this award, and I hope I stay powerful than Bowser, Mrs. Shroob, and Bonetail!"

The three of them growled as Shadow Queen walked back to her seat.

"There is only one award left," Toadsowrth said, "And that award is the BEST MARIO GAME EVER! And here's Lucas, Tails, Malon, Pikachu, Kirby, and Link who will present this award.

The 6 of them appeared on the stage.

"Hey boys and girls and Toads," smiled Malon.

"We are all here tonight," Lucas said.

"TO PRESENT," Pikachu announced.

"THE AWESOME, EPIC," Kirby cheered.

"Award called…" Link said.

"THE BEST MARIO VIDEO GAME AWARD!" Tails shouted.

"Enjoy this clip," Malon concluded.

"_BEST MARIO VIDEO GAME: Nominees are…_

_**Paper Mario and the Thousand Year Doors,**_

_A picture included Mario, Peach, Grodus, Bowser, and all the Paper Mario Partners_

_**Mario Party 7,**_

_The picture included Toadsworth, Bowser, and the whole Party gang minus Hammer Bro. and Blooper._

_**Mario Kart Wii,**_

_The picture included everyone in Mario Kart Wii plus the Mii itself,_

_**And Super Mario Galaxy.**_

_The pictured showed Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad Brigade, Bowser and Jr., Rosalina, and the bosses._

"Only FOUR were nominated," Kirby said.

"And only 1 will win," Tails smiled. Link opened the envelope and gave it to Lucas.

"The winner is…." Lucas said.

"PAPER MARIO AND THE THOUSAND YEAR DOORS!" they all shouted. The audience all stood up and clapped. Mario, Peach, Grodus, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Yoshi Kid, Vivian, Bobbery, Ms. Mowz, and Bowser all got up on the stage to get the award.

"I couldn't agree more with you," Vivian shouted.

"Yeah," Koops agreed, "This is amazing."

"I'd like to thank all of you," Grodus said.

"HI MOMMY!" Yoshi kid shouted.

"I GET TWO AWARDS! AWESOME!" smiled Flurrie.

"It's awesome," smiled Goombella.

"I couldn't thank all of you enough," Mario said, "Thank you very much. Maybe there should be a game just like this but with a PLOT TWIST!"

The audience cheered and they all got off the stage and Toadsworth came back on.

"Thanks for joining us, Good Night Now."

**So this ends the award show, it was just random and it took me two days to do it, hope you all like it.**


End file.
